mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бутик в Кантерлоте
– четырнадцатая серия пятого сезона и 105 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Мечта Рарити овладеть бутиком в Кантерлоте наконец-то осуществляется, правда, такой ценой, которой она не готова заплатить. Производство и разработка Сайт Митча Ларсона перечислил четырнадцатый эпизод пятого сезона под названием "Rotten Applejack" ("Испорченная Эпплджек");M.A. Larson | television. Проверено 27 июня 2015. 27 июня 2015 года Ларсон написал в Twitter: "Кому вы доверяете больше: мне или zap2it??",M.A. Larson on Twitter: "Who do you trust more: me or zap2it??" Митч Ларсон. Twitter (2015-06-27). Проверено 28 июня 2015. а позже написал, что правильный ответ — Zap2it.M.A. Larson on Twitter: "The correct answer is zap2it. It's never me." Митч Ларсон. Twitter (2015-06-27). Проверено 28 июня 2015. Начиная с данного эпизода Джейсон Тиссен является консалтинговым режиссёром, а Джим Миллер взял на себя роль Тиссена как наблюдательный режиссёр. Бывший режиссёр анимации Дэнни Лу выступил как режиссёр впервые в этой серии. Также Меган МакКарти возобновила должность сценариста. Сасси Сэдлз была названа по имени дочери Эми Китинг Роджерс Мойры.My daughter Moira came up with the name Sassy Saddles. #MLP5 Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-09-12). Проверено 12 сентября 2015. Согласно Роджерс, были вырезаны две реплики диалога: одна — Брайт-пони и Гот-пони,Cut dialogue from #CanterlotBoutique... Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-09-12). Проверено 12 сентября 2015. а другая — Рарити.Cut Rarity line: "Ugh. Is it some sort of Celestial-Lunar Festival of Sisterly Nonsense where they don't deliver the mail?" #MLP5 Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-09-12). Проверено 12 сентября 2015. Случаная пони в конце эпизода была нарисована одним из дизайнеров персонажей из DHX Media.@KarenBE9 I don't know. She was designed by one of the DHX character designers. Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-09-12). Проверено 12 сентября 2015. Краткий пересказ Письмо для Рарити thumb|Письмо, которого Рарити так долго ждала. Рарити со рвением ожидает письма, которое вот-вот должно прийти по почте. Тут входит Пинки Пай и предлагает Рарити «клубнично-корично-кориандровый кекс» и, что важнее, приносит письмо, потому что почтальон слёг с несварением, как только он отведал этой вкуснятины Пинки. Рарити открывает письмо и — о чудо! — приходит в восторг от того, что в Кантерлоте появилось свободное место,— значит, она наконец-то может осуществить мечту, а именно: открыть там собственный бутик! Пинки на миг радуется вместе с Рарити, но и ей становится плохо от диспепсии. Кантерлотская «Карусель» thumb|left|Добро пожаловать в Кантерлотскую «Карусель». Другие Главные персонажи и Спайк едут в новый бутик Рарити под названием Кантерлотская «Карусель», который их невероятно впечатляет. Рарити знакомит пони со своим новым менеджером Сасси Сэдлз, которая была ответственна за организацию открытия бутика. У Сасси куча-мала пунктов в плане сделать Кантерлотскую «Карусель» ещё успешнее в бизнесе, начиная с линейки костюмов на тему королевских принцесс. Сумеречная Искорка даже соглашается представить главное платье во время торжественного открытия. Когда двери Кантерлотской «Карусели» наконец открываются, Сасси Сэдлз неожиданно берёт всё открытие на себя. Хотя Рарити моментально упускают из виду, ей всё же удаётся показать новую коллекцию, в том числе платье, смоделированное Принцессой Искоркой. Рарити представляет платье как «Воцарение в витраже», но Сасси его называет «Платьем принцессы». thumb|Сто заказов?! После торжества Рарити слегка отчитывает Сасси за то, что та перетащила на себя одеяло на событии Рарити, особенно когда получила аж сто заказов (!) «Платья принцессы». И всё-таки Рарити не хочется разочаровать своих клиентов, так что она клянётся снабдить во что бы то ни стало платьями каждого пони в соответствии с её «правилами Рарити». Правила Рарити Друзья Рарити возвращаются в Понивилль, тогда как она сама берётся за шитьё платьев, под мелодию патетической песни. «Платье принцессы» становится мгновенно успехом среди кантерлотских кобыл. К сожалению, Рарити (а ей нравится делать каждое платье неповторимым) вскоре приходит в уныние за шитьём одного и того же платья одно за другим. thumb|left|Вроде бы принцессы... а на самом деле нет. Рарити на миг вдохновляется и пичкает «Платье принцессы» всякого рода камнями, но одна из её клиенток не принимает его, ведь оно не то, что она заказывала. Ещё пуще подавленная. Рарити продолжает шить «Платья принцессы» как прежде, отрекаясь от своих «правил Рарити» и творчества. Бутик закрывается? Как только Рарити сшивает целых двести нарядов (и это не шутка!), казалось бы, дело сделано, но тут входит Сасси Сэдлз с... ещё ста заказами! Вопреки успеху Кантерлотской «Карусели», Рарити в депрессии, но Сасси, похоже, слишком далеко зашла в славе: она заправляет целым бутиком. В конце концов Рарити наезжает на неё со словами, что если такой успех в Кантерлоте, то ей это не нужно. Но это ещё что: она заявляет, что закрывает Кантерлотскую «Карусель» и требует Сасси послать листовки о распродаже перед закрытием. thumb|Рарити учит Сасси Сэдлз тому, что действительно важно. Рарити убирает все «Платья принцессы» и выставляет другие платья, сшитые, собственно, для выставки. Когда начинается распродажа, то Рарити видит, насколько нравятся платья клиентам, и отменяет своё решение по поводу закрытия бутика. Осознав, что на самом деле означают «правила Рарити». Сасси извиняется перед Рарити и собирается уйти. Но последняя позволяет ей продолжить заведовать Кантерлотской «Каруселью», так как всегда намеревалась остаться в Понивилле. Сасси благодарит Рарити и обещает управлять бутиком в соответствии с её правилами. Цитаты :Пинки Пай: приглушённо Клубнично-корично-кориандровый привет! :Рарити: Что? :Пинки Пай: Вот именно, что. Тебе, наверное, интересно, чем вызвано такое приветствие! Оно позволено пони, которая приготовила клубнично-корично-кориандровые кексы! :стук :Пинки Пай: чавкает Это безумное сочетание на вкус такое же странное, как и на звук. :Рарити: Я его получила! :Пинки Пай: Аааа! Что получила? :Рарити: А, я ждала идеальное место для магазина, и оно освободилось! Теперь я исполню свою мечту и открою бутик в Кантерлоте! :Пинки Пай: А, я так рада, но, кажется, мне нехорошо! вжик :Рарити: Хотя я всегда очень внимательна к деталям, с этой коллекции я вышла на новый уровень с «Моими правилами ВЛМ»! :Пинки Пай: Судя по этому наряду, ВЛМ — это вкусные лакричные мармеладки! :Эпплджек: Эта Сасси буквально наступает тебе на копыта, Рарити. :Пинки Пай: О нет! Она испортила твой пони-педикюр?! вздыхает Всё хорошо. Уф! :Рарити: слабо Ещё... сто... «Платьев принцессы»?! Я — пони с обложки «Космула»... У меня самый успешный магазин в Кантерлоте... Я получила всё, о чём мечтала... но я несчастна! :Рарити: Стоп! Это не твой бутик! И если успех в Кантерлоте таков, мне это не нужно! Сделай листовки «Распродажа в связи с раскрытием»! Я закрываю Кантерлотскую «Карусель»! :Сасси Сэдлз: Что?! Нет! Так нельзя, Рарити! Я столько работала, чтобы добиться успеха! Я не могу допустить очередного провала! :Сасси Сэдлз: О, Рарити, прости меня. Я зациклилась на одном платье, а остальные Королевские регалии пострадали. :Рарити: И «Платье принцессы» тоже. Чем больше я их шила, тем меньше в них оставалось времени, любви и моды. Они стали ужасными, неаккуратными и массовыми. :"Хуа Нелли": Ничего себе, распродажа! А у вас есть «Платье принцессы»?! :Рарити и Сасси Сэдлз: Нет! смеются Галерея Справки en:Canterlot Boutique de:Das Canterlot-Karussell pl:Fiku-miku w butiku uk:Кантерлотський бутик Категория:Серии пятого сезона Категория:Требуется доработка